Nightmare Before Christmas (Search For Williams Skellington)
by Rainbow Meadow 3
Summary: For many years Williams Skellington (Jack's father) was taken away by the shadow somewhere deep in the Hinterlands. When Violet finds out about her father and finds out that he is still alive, she and her two friends Ralph and Sabrina set out to find Williams and bring him back home. Will they find Williams or will it be too late?
1. Story Of Williams Skellington

Let us go into a tale that so many of you never heard of before. Only the ones who live in Halloween Town have heard and had never forgotten about it either. A tale that is forsaken and has a huge mystery behind this very tale. This tale had started when Jack Skellington wasn't even king of the Pumpkin Patch yet, but he would be the very next day.

In the house which is tall and very old like but it's looks to be more of a tower like house. Is a young 14 year old skeleton who is dress in black has his black bat bow tie on. This boy is the future Pumpkin King name Jack Skellington. There beside his bed was a two year old ghost dog who has a pumpkin shape nose name Zero. Zero barked to wake Jack up and Jack grown and said still lying in his coffin bed. "Cut it out, Zero". But Zero kept barking til he saw his master fully woken up and out of his bed. Jack smiled and said joking "okay, I'm up. You wouldn't stop til I was fully awake like the morning sun". Zero barked happily and Jack went down the twisty stairs and into the kitchen where he saw his father who has the same skeleton figure as Jack and more taller too. But his father has a body like a scarecrow and legs as well. He has a yellow triangle nose like a pumpkin nose. Jack's father wears a red shirt and brown pants, his father also wears a green hat that Jack's grandfather had warn when Jack's grandfather was a farmer before married to Jack's grandmother also known for being the queen of the Pumpkin Patch. His father name is Williams Skellington, king of the Pumpkin Patch. Williams loves his son so dearly and would do anything to protect his son from any harm. Williams smiled seeing his son sitting down at the table waiting for breakfast to be ready. "Well I see someone's up real early today". Jack said "yeah, thanks to Zero here". Zero barked happily and Jack sigh. Williams laugh some and he soon got breakfast ready. Jack saw it was spider stew which it's his favorite stew ever. Williams put some in Zero's bowl and he sat down across from Jack. They ate their breakfast and once finish Williams got up and done the dishes. Jack sigh and put his left bony hand under his chin and sat there sadly. Williams turn and knew something wasn't right about his son at all.

Williams ask concerned "Jack, are you all right"? Jack sat up and said "oh it's nothing, dad". Jack got up and went into the living room. Williams knew his son to well and knew that something wasn't right. Williams put the bowl that he was washing down on the counter and went into the living room to see Jack sitting in one of the black chairs. Williams walk up to Jack seeing Jack still sad about something. Williams said "Jack, I know there is something not right". Jack knew that he couldn't keep anything from his father at all. Jack sigh and said "it's just I don't have what it take to become the next leader of Halloween Town". Jack put his head down a shame, thanking that he let his father down. Williams knelt down on one knee and put his bony hands on his son's shoulder. "Jack, you will be fine, yes, you'll mess things up the first time, and yes, there are times you must make hard dissensions". Jack look at his father and ask "so you're not dissapointed in me"? Williams ask "Jack, what would you do to disappoint me"? Jack sigh and said "I don't know, sometimes I feel like when I am the leader I'm going to let everyone down". Williams smiled and said "you know that's what I thought too". Jack look up and ask "you did"? Williams said "yes, in the matter of fact I almost ran away from my own coronation to be the next leader. But your grandmother told me that I never forgot". Jack ask "and what's that"? Williams smiled and said "That giving up is not an option to make yourself with. But if you keep moving on and not giving up that is the priceless deal to make out of yourself". Jack thought about it and said "I guess I just have to deal what is ahead of me". Williams nodded "that's right, now I know by my heart that you will make a find leader and perhaps someday a great scarier as I am". Jack nodded and he hugged his father and said "thanks dad". Williams smiled and said "you're welcome, Jack".

Later on that day, after Williams had a long day with planning for next Halloween with the mayor. Williams knew that Jack would be in the graveyard with Zero when he get's out of school. So Williams went to the graveyard and happen to spot Jack on the Spiral Hill that looks to be a twisty like hill. Jack sat there gazing at the sky. Zero was right beside Jack getting all the pets in the world. Williams smiled and he climb up the hill and ask "so how was school today"? Jack said turning his head to face his father "good, not much going on". Williams smiled and said "well that is good". Then there were some unfamiliar whispers near by. Jack was the only one heard it and was carious of what it was. Jack saw Williams talking to Zero, so Jack jump down without his father even knowing him being gone. Jack heard the whispers again and ran to see what it was. He stop when he saw four shadows staring at him evilly. Jack ask not knowing whom they were "um... who are you guys"? They wouldn't say anything. Jack was about to ask again when a voice behind the four shadows said "we're the black of the dark kinds of shadows, and I am Flint, the leader of this group". Flint step forward revealing himself to Jack. He was tall and skinny and he had dark red eyes that would terrify any human being when they saw him. Jack ask "where are you from"? Flint said "oh you'll see young prince". The four shadows began to walk towards Jack. Jack backed up and said "leave me alone". The four shadows were coming closer with Jack trying his best to get away from them. Jack turn to run away and soon he could hear the four shadows running after him. He could hear Flint yelling "don't let that boy escape"! Jack saw his father playing fetch with Zero on the hill. Jack yelled "Dad, help me"! Williams turn and saw Jack being chase by five shadows. Williams ran down the hill and right towards Jack. "Hang on son, I'm coming". Jack ran to his father and the shadows stopped when they saw Williams. Jack ran up to his father and said "dad, I'm kind of scared". Williams said "don't worry son, I won't let them harm you". Williams look at the shadows and he knew Flint very well he ask "Flint, how dare you show your face upon this town"? Flint laugh and said "for revenge that's what". Williams knew what Flint wanted and yelled at Jack "Jack, go back to town, now"! Jack said protesting "but dad..." before he could finish Williams yelled "just go"! Jack ran towards the town with Zero flying behind Jack. Williams turn and said "now you can't harm him". Flint smiled and said "no, but we can to you". Flint yelled to his shadow group "get him"! Williams try to get away but he was pin down by the shadows and was tied up and being taken away. Jack turn and saw his father being driven away by the shadows. Jack yelled "Dad, no"! But it was too late the shadows ran to the Hinterlands and soon they were gone forever with Williams with them.

Jack ran to the town and yelled "help, please, dad been token by some shadows, they took dad to the Hinterlands"! Everyone heard Jack's cry and they all ran out and the mayor who has long black coat and a banner says "mayor" on it and his son who has a brown coat and a long pointy hat about the same age of Jack ran out. The mayor said "Jack, don't worry, I'm sure we're find your father". Jack sigh and said "I sure hope so". Everyone went on the search to find their leader in the Hinterlands. But no one had found him but they did found a green hat that Williams warn before he was taken. Everyone including Jack believed that Williams was dead for good. The very next day they had a coronation in the town hall for Jack to become their new leader of Halloween Town and king of the Pumpkin Patch. Jack was sad and angry of what happen to his father and he never had forgiven Flint and his group for taking his father as they had did. Jack had became the best leader and king for everyone in Halloween Town. But Jack had never forgotten about seeing his father being taking into the Hinterlands and never seen again.

But there is a legend and very few in Halloween Town believe but never say a word to Jack about it. The legend has it that Williams is still alive but somewhere hidden deep in the Hinterlands that Flint and his men are hiding him. There was a book that a witch name Hazel had made and inside it is a map to where she knew in her vision is Williams and is being a slave to Flint and the shadow group. She put this book in the town's huge library and this book was never read or heard of again.

That is where the story began...


	2. Violet Finds Williams Old Hat

At the old brick school with lots of spiders webs on the school are lots of kids coming out of the school and going home for the day. All the kids went separate ways and the last three came out of the school were three friends. One is a human being girl who was adopted by the Skellington family when she was a baby. She wears a black dress with a white belt around her waist with a blue moon crest on the belt. She has blonde hair in a picky tail, also in the braid. She has unique green eyes that no other human being would ever have before. Her name is Violet Skellington. The other friend beside her is a mummy boy who has a white T shirt with a necklace that has a R on it. His real name is Matthew but everyone calls him by his middle name Ralph. Another friend beside him is a moth, she has black hair in the picky tail. She wears a purple with black dress, her wings which glows when it's in the light is brown and purple with black polka dots. She also has golden brown eyes, also she is best of friends with Violet. They were walking out talking and laugh once in a while. They walk till they reach to the mayor's house and soon the three friends depart from each other and went their way back home. Violet was happy and she walk all the way to her home and she came into the house.

Once inside Zero greeted her and he began to lick her. Violet laugh and said "okay Zero, that's enough". Then she heard a voice coming into the living room. Violet looked up to see her rag doll mother, Sally. Sally has long red hair, has blue fabric like skin, and she has lots of stitches all over her body. Her dress is a mix color pattern like. Sally greeted her daughter and walk her into the kitchen. Sally gave her some dishes and said "here Violet, take these down in the basement, I don't need those anymore". Violet nodded and she went to the door which is dark oak like door. She open it up and saw the dark creepy like basement. Violet turn on the switch of the light and she slowly went down into the basement. The basement was small but lot of cobwebs all over the place and a bit dusty. There were some boxes all over the place that wasn't use for a very long time. Violet shrug and she put the dishes on two of the bigger boxes. As Violet was about to leave she trip a little and caught herself on one of the small seven stacks of boxes. She got herself up when she happen to spot something green beside the seven little stacks of boxes. Violet curiously picked the green thing she saw up. Once she did she saw that it was a very old hat that she never knew of.

Violet smiled and she ran upstairs to show her mother the hat she had just found. It looks to be a farmer hat that was never use for a very long time. Once she made it back to the kitchen she show the hat to Sally. Sally was a bit shock and yet curious of why the hat was in the basement. Violet ask "do you think dad may have forgotten about this old hat"? Sally shrug and said "it may be possible, but you may ask him when he gets back home from his meeting". Violet nodded and ask "can I wear it"? Sally smiled and said "let me first clean it up some". Violet nodded and gave the hat to Sally and Sally went upstairs to wipe off the dust from the hat. Violet waited and finally after five minutes Sally came back down with a cleaner hat in her hands. Violet jump up and was happy to receive the hat. Violet put it on and Sally began to laugh. Violet look though the mirror that was near the steps and smiled. "I look like a real life farmer" said Violet. Sally stop laughing and said "you sure do, you look kind of funny in it". Violet giggled and said "can't wait for dad to see it". Sally left to the kitchen to get the supper ready. Violet went upstairs with Zero flying behind her. Sally kept wondering why was that hat doing in the basement and how did Violet found that hat.

Later on Sally got dinner ready for her, Zero, and Violet since Jack is going to be very late at the town's meeting. Sally call Violet down for supper. Violet came down with Zero flying behind her. Zero ate his food from the bowl while Violet ate her frog leg stew. Sally sat down and ate her stew. Sally left Jack's stew in the refrigerator so it can stay cold till Jack comes home. Violet ask "how long is this meeting"? Sally answer "oh properly another two in half hour". Violet ask "he will be home before I have to go to bed, right"? Sally said "yes, he'll be home before you go to bed". Violet gave a relief sigh and said "oh good, because I want to show off my new hat to dad". Sally giggled and said "oh I bet he can't wait". After breakfast Violet sat on the couch and began to read her book from her father's laboratory. More like a office for Jack since he use it like an office. After three hours Jack was pretty tired when he came home. Sally and Violet saw him and they both hugged him and Zero licked his master on his skull. Violet said "dad, I found something in the basement". Jack said "oh you did? Let me see it". Violet happily went up the stairs and Sally giggled. Jack looked at his wife and ask "what's so funny"? Sally said smiling "oh you'll see". Jack scratch his skull head and wonder what Sally and Violet were up to. Zero just float around the living room happily.

Violet came down the stairs and she had the green hat on her head. Violet said "see dad, I found it". Jack look up and he just stare at it in horror. Sally was concerned and ask "Jack, are you okay"? Violet ask "Dad, what's wrong don't you like it"? Jack shook his head and said "I have to go for a moment". Jack went up stairs and he went into the bedroom he and Sally share together. Violet ask "does this hat look that bad on me"? Sally knew something wasn't right so Sally had Violet and Zero stay down stairs while she go talk to Jack. Once Sally made it into the bedroom. She was about to go in when she heard Jack crying. Sally couldn't understand what was going on. She went into the bedroom and saw Jack had both of his bony hands covering his whole skull. Sally ask "Jack, what's wrong"? Jack shot up facing Sally and said "Sally, you scared me for a second". Sally shrug and said "sorry". Jack sigh and said "that hat belong to my father". Sally gasp and said "oh dear, I see why you reacted as you did". Jack nodded and said "I forgot all about that hat. I can't believe Violet would found it". Sally shook her head in disbelief. Jack look at Sally and said "Sally, promise me not to tell Violet anything about my father. I don't want her be curious about my father". Sally knew her daughter pretty well as Jack does. Sally nodded and said "I promise, but the hat"? Jack sigh and said "take it away from her. I don't want to remember of what happen to him". Sally nodded and she went back down stairs and face Violet.

Violet look up and ask "is dad all right"? Sally nodded and said "Violet, give me that hat". Violet did as Sally had told her to do. Sally took it and she went into the basement to put it back. Once she put the hat on some of the boxes, Sally walk upstairs and saw Violet giving her a question look. Sally sigh and said "don't ever bring it up again". Sally walk back into the living room to finish showing a dress. Violet look at Zero and said "I wonder why mom did as she did and why dad reacted as he did". Zero gave a question look at her. Violet sigh and said "oh well, I guess it doesn't matter". Violet walk back upstairs with Zero following behind her and into Violet's room.


	3. Finding Out The Truth

The next day before school started Violet walked with Ralph and Sabrina. Violet couldn't stop thinking about that green hat and why her parents don't want her to wear it anymore. Ralph notice Violet is in deep thought so he ask "Violet, are you okay"? Violet looked at him and said "well last night I found this green old looking hat that was in the basement. I wear it and I like how it look on me. So I show it to dad when he came home and he just was like he didn't even like it or something. So mom put it away and told me not to bring it up ever again". Ralph and Sabrina knew what she was talking about and they look at each other. Violet saw their looks and ask "what's wrong"? Ralph said "well you know about your grandfather". Violet ask "my grandfather? You mean Dr. Finklestein"? Ralph was a bit shock and ask "didn't Jack tell you about his father"? Violet shook her head and Ralph continue. "well your grandfather Williams was taken away into the Hinterlands by the shadow group and was never seen again". Violet put her hands over her mouth and said "that's horrible". Sabrina said "but my daddy tell me that there is a tale that Williams is still alive somewhere deep in the woods". Violet said "wow, I wonder why dad never told me about this". Ralph said "maybe because he doesn't want to remember about it. I think when you wear that green hat it reminded him of his father. Your grandfather worn that hat when his father was killed". Violet shook her head and said "that's terrible". Sabrina nodded and said "he may be still alive in the Hinterlands". Violet said "that's great then we must find him". Ralph said "he may not because all was left was his hat". Violet looked at Ralph and said sternly "it doesn't mean that he is dead. Maybe he lost it doing those shadows taking him". Sabrina nodded "it could be possible". Ralph sigh and said "oh I guess that could be possible". Violet ask "how much time do we have before school start"? Sabrina said "um... about an half in hour". Violet smiled and said "that plenty of time. We go in the library and see if there is something that may be about my grandfather disappearance". Ralph said "I don't know, no one knows where he may be".

Violet said "well we must try and see if we can find him". The three friends went to the library to see if they could find something about Williams. The library is old and big, more like an abandoned library. They went in and they went to the section where it's all about the history of Halloween Town. They found a few books about Williams but they couldn't find anything that may tell them that Williams may be alive. Then Sabrina was putting a book away when she happen to accidentally drop a blue shiver book on the ground when she pick it up she saw that there was a entrance that never was there before opened up. Sabrina jumped and said "guys look". Violet and Ralph got up to see what Sabrina was looking at. They too happen to see the entrance and were surprised. Ralph look at Sabrina and ask "how did you got that to open up". Sabrina shrug and said "I drop this book and then the next thing I knew it open up". Violet said "you two stay here I'll be back". Ralph and Sabrina were a bit worry but they stay back until Violet return. Violet went into the entrance and saw a whole lot of bugs crawling around the room. There were mice looking for food and whole lots of cobwebs all over the place. Violet kept continue in further in the room until she happen to spot a dusty sturdy like stand in the back of the room. Violet walk up to it and happen to spot a red and golden like book on the stand. She wipe of the dust and cough a little by the dust.

Violet looked at the title and it read "Hidden Truth of Williams Skellington". Violet smiled and said "this has to be it, but I wonder why it's doing all the way in this old room"? Violet took the book and she ran out to show her friends what she had found. When she came out she show it to Ralph and Sabrina who too were shock to see a book in the room. They all sat down and Violet read though the book out loud to Ralph and Sabrina. "I had a horrible vision of Williams being a slave to Flint and his shadows. I see how they treat Williams with lots of wipes and making him cut wood and carry them so that they can use it to burn their houses. Flint the leader makes sure that Williams can't escape and return back home. I see that Williams tried to escape but Flint and the shadows knew to well and they force him back to work. But I see in the future that Williams will be rescue and return home safely. Whom ever will be the first to read this book will be the very ones that will succeed to save Williams and help him to escape and distory Flint forever". Ralph said "well I'm guessing that's us I mean we're the very first ones that read this story". Violet said "but how do we know where to go". Just then a piece of paper fell out of the book. Violet picked it up and read what it had on the paper. She saw that it was a map leading to where Williams is at.

Ralph said "well who ever wrote this book must have known that we were going to find it and so they put that map there for a huge reason". Sabrina said "yeah, like want us to find Violet's grandpa". Violet smiled and said "well we better start now". Ralph said "but what about school". Violet said "this is far more impotent then school". Sabrina said "yeah, it's a real kind of adventure". Ralph put his hand on his head and said "oh brother, we're in for it now". They took off and Violet had the map in her hands and Ralph held the book in his hands. They got to the graveyard and stopped so that Violet could see where they must go when they go into the Hinterlands. Violet looked at the map and said "okay when we go to the Hinterlands we must keep going till we reach to the seven holiday trees. Once there we turn left and keep going till we find a small camp like site and there we should find my grandpa". Ralph and Sabrina nodded. All three of them took off into the Hinterlands to find Williams.


	4. Saving Williams & On the Search

Violet and her friends follow as the map was leading them. They came up to the seven holidays trees and then they headed left. Ralph happen to spot some old creepy rusty looking little houses in the circle. Ralph said "guys, I think we found the campsite". Violet look up and then at the map and said "you're right, this has to be it". Sabrina said kind of creep out about the houses "sure does look shadowy like". Violet said determinedly "let's go find my grandpa but make sure we can't be seen". Ralph and Sabrina both nodded and they all sneakily went into the campground and were searching for any signs of Williams anywhere.

* * *

Back in Halloween Town the principle called Sabrina, Ralph, and Violet's parents letting them know that the three kids never shown up to class. With that Jack call everyone to search for the three kids and when they do bring them back home. Every monsters all looked every place they all could think of going to find the kids. Jack and Sally were in the graveyard looking for Violet. Sally said tearfully to Jack "Oh Jack, why would she do this for"? Jack sigh and said "I don't know, Sally". Jack hugged his wife and said "don't worry we'll find her. I promise". Just then Jack remember about Zero and he put his two bony fingers near his mouth while holding Sally close to him and whistle. Soon Zero came out of his gravestone doghouse and flew right to Jack and Sally. Jack said "okay boy, we need you to help us pick Violet's sent". Zero nodded and he soon sniff and right there he picked up Violet's sent and barked. Jack said "great, lead the way boy". Zero kept sniffing on the ground still picking up the sent. But what Jack and Sally didn't know was that they had someone following them. It was a seven year old mummy girl with brown hair in a pony tail and she wears a pink dress and on that dress has the words 'Princess' on it. Her name is Darla and she is the younger sister of Ralph. Darla heard what Jack and Sally were talking about and she follow them carefully not letting them find out that she was coming along to help find her brother and her brother's friends.

Zero soon came to the Hinterlands and he went into the Hinterlands still picking up Violet's sent. Jack and Sally looked at each other worrying and thought that Violet and her friends went back to Christmas Town. Jack and Sally went following Zero and they were determined to find their daughter. Darla was kind of excited to go into the Hinterlands. She heard a lot about it by her brother when he, Sabrina, and Violet went to visit Christmas Town and meet Violet's new friends. Darla quietly follow Jack and Sally and she was pretty good to not make a noise or a sound. Jack and Sally never even knew that they have a little follower following them. Once Zero gotten close to the seven holidays trees Jack and Sally were expecting Zero to fly right to the Christmas Tree door. But instead Zero sniff and soon he turn left away from the seven holidays trees. Jack and Sally were surprised and they knew that something was not right at all. Jack and Sally kept continuing following Zero. Darla wasn't too far behind and she kept following Jack and Sally.

* * *

At the campsite Violet and her two friends were still searching till they happen to see three shadows standing by their houses and were smiling and began to laugh. Violet, Ralph, and Sabrina were carefully to not let the shadows see them but they did however got a pretty good view. Then Ralph saw what the shadows were laughing at. Ralph eyes widened and said "guys, I think I just found Williams". Violet and Sabrina turn and sure enough they saw Williams walking with his bony hands tied up and his cloths were all rip apart. Behind him was Flint having his one hand on Williams shoulder. Violet felt horrible seeing Williams sad and being a slave to Flint. Then the other shadows began to spit at Williams and calling him names. Violet wanted to go up to the shadows and use her powers on them. But thankfully Ralph and Sabrina pull her back and held her. Ralph said "calm down Violet, we can't let them see us". Sabrina said "yeah, who knows they may make us their slaves". Violet said "I know but I can't believe they are treating him like they are". Ralph said "I have an idea. Let's follow that shadow and Williams and see where that shadow is taking Williams. I explain the rest of the way". Violet and Sabrina both nodded and the three of them went to follow Flint and Williams. Flint took Williams to his working barn where he makes Williams cut woods for him and the shadow. Flint push Williams in the barn and untied Williams bony hands. Ralph, Violet, and Sabrina quickly got in before the door shut all the way. The kids hid behind a red blanket with white curls on it. Flint said to Williams "you keep on working till I get back then I will be suspect to have my dinner ready". Flint went out and slam the door. Williams sigh and he went back to cutting the woods. Ralph peak out and saw that Flint was gone and Williams was by himself. Ralph whisper to the girls "okay, the cost is clear". The three kids came out slowly and they slowly walk up to Williams. Ralph clear his throat and spoke "um... hello Williams". Williams jumped in surprised to see three kids standing in front of him. Ralph said "oh sorry, didn't mean to frightened you". Williams laugh a little and said "oh that's quite all right. But how did you three got here without being seen"? Ralph said "well we sneak here and we heard so much about you". Williams smiled but then ask "but how did you find me"? Ralph said "it's a quite a long story which we'll tell you later". Sabrina walk up and said "wow, so your the real Williams Skellington. Daddy believed that you were still alive". Williams smiled and said "well seems your father is right". Sabrina giggled and said "yeah, I know". Ralph said "well everyone including your son Jack believes that your dead". Williams frowns a little and said "that's what I expected". Sabrina said "but Jack is the king of the pumpkin patch and is a great leader". Williams smiled and said "well looks like he's keeping my advise". Ralph shrugs then said "also he's married and has a child". Williams got up and ask "he does, wow, I missed a whole lot of my son's life".

Sabrina said "well it's not too late, we're here to help you escape". Williams look at the kids and said "but it's going to be very dangerous". Ralph said "ah... danger is our middle name". Sabrina said butting in "not me". Ralph rolls his eyes and said "oh brother". Williams then ask "well I do need to know whom you three are"? Ralph said "oh sorry, where is my manner"? Ralph said "well I am Ralph, that's Sabrina (pointing to Sabrina), and this here is Violet (letting Violet come up beside him)". Williams smiled and said "well it's the pleasure to meet you three". Ralph said "the pleasure is all mine". Williams really liked of how well manner Ralph was towards him. Sabrina said "good thing we have the two royals here". Williams turn and ask "two royals"? Ralph said "oh yes, see after Jack and Sally got married they adopt a human child into their family since they couldn't have any kids of their own". Williams was a bit confused. Ralph said "so she wouldn't give up till we found you and bring you back home". Sabrina nodded and said "that's right and that is Violet Skellington, princess of the pumpkin patch". Violet smiled and walked up to Williams. Williams knelt down and he soon fell in love with Violet. He hugged his granddaughter and said "well I am so glad that my son has his own family of his own". Ralph said "well we better get going before that shadow comes back". Williams said "but there is no way to get out of here". Ralph said "don't worry I got a plan". Ralph went ahead with Sabrina not too far from him. Williams held Violet's hand and they both walk behind Ralph and Sabrina. Ralph peak out the door and he saw that the shadows were arguing and fighting about something. Ralph look back at the others and said "okay, we have to go quick their fighting out there". Williams nodded and said "all right then". Williams wouldn't let go of Violet because he didn't want nothing to happen to her.

They all ran out and quickly got out of the camp before anyone had seen them. Williams said "wow, I can't believe I finally got away". Ralph said "see I knew what I was doing". Sabrina said "yeah, sure you did". Ralph gave Sabrina a dirty look. As they all got far away from the camp they all sat down to rest. Ralph said "whew... that was tough work". Sabrina agreed and said "my heart is racing pretty fast". Violet sigh and said "well one good thing everyone is all right". Violet look up at Williams and Williams look down at her and smiled warmly. Violet hugged Williams and said "I'm glad your all right". Williams said still smiling "I'm glad to be with my family again". They all sat on the rock or big logs and they all rested for a while.


	5. Reunited One Another

Ralph got up and said "I think it's best that we should get back home". Williams nodded and said "it's best that way your family don't get worry about you three". Sabrina flew up and said "I go first". Williams got up and call out to Sabrina "don't go to far". Sabrina said "oh don't worry I do this all the time". Ralph agreeing and said "she does that all the time. It's a moth kind of thing". Then Violet heard a dog barking, at first she just thought she was hearing things then she happen to spot Zero flying right to her happily. Violet smiled and called out "hey Zero, over here"! Ralph, Sabrina and Williams turn to see who Violet was calling and saw Zero flew right to her and began to lick her on the face. Ralph ask "Zero, how did you get all the way out here"? Williams smiled and said "well looks like you still the same as I last seen you". Zero turn and had to sniff on Williams pants to make sure it was who Zero thought it was. Zero began to bark happily and began to lick Williams on his skull. Williams laugh and said "okay boy, that's quite enough". Zero stopped and whine a little. Williams laugh and said "oh don't feel like that". Zero stick his tongue out and was patting happily at Williams. Then Violet heard her parents call out her name. Violet turn and saw her parents running towards her. Violet's eyes widened and ask "mom, dad, what are you doing here"? Jack grab hold of Violet and held her tight to him. Sally came in front of Jack and ask "oh sweetie, are you all right, are you hurt"? Violet said when Jack let go of her "yes, but how did you find us"? Jack said "it was thankfully Zero picked up your sent". Then Darla finally spoke up and said "oh so glad to see you..." before she said anymore she spotted Williams and her eyes were wide open. Ralph came up to her and ask "how the heck did you get way out here"? Darla was so surprise to see Williams that she barely heard what her brother had asked.

Ralph saw who she was looking at and said "yeah, that's him. We we're wrong for all these years". Darla blinked several times and then she did a small curtsy in front of Williams. Williams smiled and said "oh you don't need to curtsy in front of me". Darla smiled unsure what to say to Williams. Then Jack and Sally got up and they looked at Violet sternly. Violet knew that she was now in trouble. Sally happen to look up to see Williams next to Sabrina. Sally's eyes widened with shock and confusion. Sally just stood there without moving at all and not saying a word. Jack saw Sally's expression and ask "Sally, what's wrong"? Sally didn't hear Jack at all, she just stood there staring at Williams. Jack look to where Sally was looking at and when he spotted Williams his eyes sockets were too widened and couldn't believe of who he was seeing. Jack ask startling to speak "d... d... dad"? Williams turn and he smiled at Jack warmly and happily. "Hello Jack, it's has been a very long time". Jack nodded and said "I thought you were dead. I saw those shadows taking you". Williams sigh and said "well let's just say that they force me to stay there with them to be their slave. If it wasn't for Violet and her friends I would have stay there for the rest of my life". Violet, Sabrina, and Ralph all smiled at Williams. Jack walk up to Williams and soon Jack hugged his father and started to cry. Williams smiled and hugged his son back and said "there, there, I know son, I know. I missed you too". Sally and Violet both smiled at Jack and Williams reuniting for a long time. Jack and Williams let go of each other and they smiled at each other. Violet walk up to Jack and Williams and she stand there till Jack notice her by him and his father smiling. Jack went to Violet and said "well I see where you went now. But please don't scare me or your mother like that again". Violet smiled and said "I try not to". Jack said "well you better not at all". Violet shrug and said "I just wanted to help grandpa out".

Jack sigh and he felt Williams putting a bony hand on his shoulder. Jack look over and smiled saying "I'm glad that you're all right, dad". Williams nodded and then Williams held Violet's right hand and smiled at her. Violet giggled and felt Jack holding onto her other hand. Violet turn and saw Jack smiling at her too. Sally came over and said "hello, Williams Skellington". Williams looked at Sally and said "oh please just call me Williams". Sally nodded and said "oh of course". Jack said "dad, this is my beautiful wife Sally. Sally, this is my father". Sally smiled and Williams took Sally's hand and kiss her hand and said "well then it's a pleasure to meet you, my dear". Sally giggled a little and said "it's nice to meet you as well". Jack turn to Ralph, Darla, and Sabrina and said "well I know some kid's parents are looking for their children". Ralph said "we we're going home anyways". Jack nodded and said "let's get back home. Can't wait to tell everyone about my dad being alive for all these years". Williams smiled and said "I can't wait to see my old friends again". Jack nodded and they all headed back home. They all stay close together encase anything else is out there for them.

* * *

Back at the campground Flint was furious when he saw that Williams was no where to be found. He looked at his four shadows and yelled "you guys were suppose to watch him"! One shadow said "well it didn't help when he (pointing at the shadow not far from Flint) started the argument". The shadow that the first shadow pointed yelled "me, you were the one said that my fire wasn't good enough for you"! Flint yelled "all right, enough"! All four shadows stare at their leader and all said "sorry boss". Flint growl at them and said "you idiots, now Williams is going to tell everyone in town about us and we may never get him back again". The four shadows all put their heads down and they didn't say nothing else then that. Flint yelled "come on, we must get Williams and this time we shall get his son as well"! All the shadows all yelled out "Yeah, long live king Flint"! Flint smiled and said "why thank you very much". Flint went first then the other follow towards Halloween Town.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: I know this chapter is a bit shorter then the previous chapters but it's getting up to the good part. Not telling you that part though. Thank you for all your comments I enjoy them and I so happy that you really like this story. I been working very hard to getting this story done. Not sure what else stories I am going to do but I'll figure it out. Till then thank you for reading my story.**_


	6. Williams Return & Flint Evil Plan

Jack and the others reach to Halloween Town. Once they made into the town, all the residents saw Williams and were shock to see Williams alive. Williams explain to everyone that he was captured and was trap by Flint and his men so he wouldn't escape. Everyone heard about Flint and what he had done to the town and some of them were frightened. The mayor walk up to Jack and ask "so Jack, are you going to continue to be our leader or not"? Jack was about to speak when Williams said "yes he will, I'm going to let him continue after of all I heard of what he has done for this town. I decide that my time is done of being king of the pumpkin patch. Besides I have myself to catch up on". Williams smiles at Violet and put his bony hand on Violet's shoulder. Jack smiled and whisper "thanks dad". Williams nodded and said "you deserve it son". The mayor said happily "oh good because I need you right away, Jack". Jack frowns a little and said "oh very well". Jack looked at Sally and said "I'm sorry". Sally nodded and said "I understand". Jack went with the mayor and help plan for next Halloween. Williams sigh and said "well I see that the mayor is not like his father". Williams looked down at Violet and said "well we're shall we start first". Violet giggled and said "maybe go home". Sally said "that's a great idea". Williams nodded. Ralph and Darla left to go home with their father and Sabrina left with her family but before they did they said their fair wells to Williams and Violet and left. Sally said "Jack comes home late, I will get supper started so that we can eat before he gets home". Williams nodded and the three of then headed back home.

As they got home Violet show Williams her room and show him all the drawings that she had done. Williams was impressed to see how good of a drawer she was. He said "well, maybe you will be a fine artist someday". Violet giggled and said "yeah, that's what mom and dad says to me". Williams smiled and said "their right, if you keep it up you'll succeed". Violet looked at her grandfather and ask "you really think I will be great artist someday"? Williams nodded and said "that's right, as long you don't give up and keep trying you will be able to". Violet smiled and hugged Williams and said "thanks grandpa". Williams received the hug back and he said softly "your welcome dear". Sally help Williams to the guest room and help him settle into his new room. Sally ask "are you going to be staying with us"? Williams said smiling at her "well why not? I want to be there for her and see her grow up and become a great leader someday". Sally knew who Williams was talking about and said "she sure will, Jack had thought her of everything he knows about scaring the humans". Williams said "Jack, takes after me. I'm glad he become just like me". Sally nodded and said "Jack is the greatest king ever". Williams nodded and said "he makes me proud of him". Sally smiled and ask "is there anything else"? Williams said "no, but thank you, Sally". Sally nodded and said "supper won't be ready in half an hour". Williams nodded and said "thank ever again for your generosity". Sally nodded and she left Williams in the room. Williams smiled and said "I'm finally free and be with my family again".

Later on Sally call Violet and Williams for supper. Williams came down first then Violet. They all sat down and as they were going to eat that's when Jack came into the house. Zero barked happily and flew towards his master and as always licked Jack's skull face. Jack stops Zero from licking his face and join to eat with the family. Sally said "I wasn't expecting you till late". Jack said "I thought so too but seems like the mayor let me leave this time". Jack ask "so dad, are you liking here"? Williams said "oh of course, I am fitting right in". Jack smiled and said "great, glad you are dad". Williams smiled and he began to eat the soup that Sally had made. Everyone ate the soup and soon they all finish and they all except for Sally left to the living room. Jack said "got another big day tomorrow". Williams smiled and said "I know what you mean". Jack sigh then came up with an idea "hey dad, if it's not too much maybe you can help me out with some plans for next Halloween". Williams smiled and said "I would love to son, maybe tomorrow after we finish planning for Halloween then maybe go to the graveyard and have a picnic". Jack said "sounds great". Jack happen to spot Sally listening to them and ask "how about it Sally"? Violet turn to face her mother. Sally smiled and said "it's sounds wonderful". Violet smiled and said "yeah, just the five of us". Williams ask "the five of us"? Violet said "can't forget about Zero". Williams laugh and said "oh yes, I almost forgot". Jack and Sally both laugh. Jack said "great, then later on tomorrow we have our picnic at the graveyard".

Night came and soon Violet had to go to bed even though she don't have school tomorrow. Sally and Jack put Violet to bed and told her good night to her. They left once they saw her fast asleep. Jack went into his father's room to see that he was already in bed and was fast asleep. Jack smiled and said "good night dad". Jack shut the door and went into the room and saw that Sally was in bed waiting for him to get in bed with her. Jack got in bed beside her and said "looks like dad is happy now". Sally said "after all he has been though he's probably pretty tired". Jack nodded and said "I'm just glad that he's still alive". Sally nodded and said "me too". Soon she fell asleep and Jack smiled and said softly to Sally before he too fell asleep "good night Sally".

* * *

Meanwhile Flint and his shadows went to the graveyard and were looking around for Williams and Jack. They all split up and went separate ways. Flint was by himself and he was looking around till he spoted a tree with skeletons on each branch and a clown on a unicycle with a spoted shirt and pants talking. Flint hid behind the gravestone and listen to what they were saying. The clown said "I'm glad that Williams and the whole family are alive and well". The tree said "I do too, besides Jack and Sally wouldn't give up till they found their daughter". Flint was shock when he heard that. He listen but they didn't give out more about Jack and Sally's daughter. Flint waited when he saw the tree leaving, Flint went sneakily up to the clown and quickly pull the clown off his unicycle and grab his knife out of his pocket and put it near the clown's neck. The clown was terrified and was going to yell help but Flint treat the clown if he yell for help then he will kill the clown. So the clown ask tearfully "what do you want please I'll do anything just don't kill me". Flint laugh and said "oh I won't kill you as long you don't yell or say that you've seen me". The clown nodded and said "please don't kill me". Flint said "if you tell me about this daughter of Jack and Sally and who she is then I promise to let you go but don't tell anyone you've seen me or you'll be sorry". The clown nodded and said "oh I won't". Flint smiled and said "good, now tell me about this daughter of Jack and Sally and I will let you go". So the clown told Flint everything about Violet and how she became Jack and Sally's daughter. The clown also told Flint of Violet's name. As the clown had finish explaining about Violet, Flint said "well then thank you ever so much". Flint let go of the clown and watch as the clown grab hold of his unicycle and stumbled to get away from Flint. Flint smiled and said "I know what to do".

Flint whistle for his shadows to come over. As they all got to Flint they wonder what their leader had to say. Flint said "listen up I heard that Williams has a granddaughter". All the shadows listen closely to Flint's evil plan, as Flint finish explaining his plans to the shadows they all nodded their heads. Flint smiled and said "come on boys, we have a human girl to capture tomorrow". They all went to the Spiral Hill and they all fell asleep underneath the Spiral Hill.


	7. Violet Been Kidnapped!

Next morning after breakfast Jack and Williams went to the mayor's house for Halloween preparation. While Sally was preparing for the picnic, Violet went to find her friends. Zero slept on the couch till he began to smell food that Sally was cooking. Then Zero got up and flew to the kitchen see what Sally was cooking. Violet found Sabrina and Ralph near the graveyard gate. Sabrina smiled and said "hey, we we're wondering that you were coming to play or not". Violet nodded and said "yeah, well dad and grandpa went to plan for next Halloween with the mayor. So I got free time till this afternoon. We're going to have a picnic". Ralph said "awesome, can me and Sabrina come to join you guys"? Violet nodded and said "I'm sure mom won't mind having two more guest". Ralph smiled and Sabrina flew up and happy fluttering around. Ralph poke Violet and yell "your it"! Sabrina flew off and Ralph ran away and both went into the graveyard. Violet laugh and said "oh I'll get you guys". Violet ran after them. The three kids didn't know that Flint and his shadows had seen them playing and were waiting for the right moment. The kids were having a great time. Violet tagged Sabrina and she tagged Ralph. Ralph try to get Sabrina but she flew a bit higher where he couldn't reach her. "Hey, no fair! You know I can't fly like you can". Sabrina giggled and said "sorry but I can't help it when you have wings to glide". Ralph roll his eyes and he went to get Violet instead.

Violet was running when she happen to spot a shadow standing in front of her. Violet ask "who are you"? But then another shadow came up beside the first shadow and stare at her. Violet gulped and started to back away when she felt hands on both of her shoulders. Violet looked up and saw the same shadow she had seen before with her grandfather. Violet scream but soon she saw the shadow who held her pull out a knife and near to her neck. Violet stopped screaming and was pretty scared. The shadow said "well, I can sense that your a human girl. I believe that you are Williams granddaughter". Violet ask "who are you"? The shadow said "I'm Flint, and these are my men". The four shadows came closer to Flint and Violet and they all smiled evilly. Violet then heard Ralph's voice yelling "hey, let our friend go"! Flint quickly turn to see Ralph and Sabrina running towards them to save Violet. Flint turn to his shadows and yelled "let's get out of here, now"! The four shadows took off and Flint put his knife back into his pocket and took off with Violet in his arms. Violet screamed with all her might. Ralph and Sabrina tried to catch up but the shadows were all too fast for Sabrina and Ralph. All the shadows took off into the Hinterlands with Violet. Ralph and Sabrina both stop relishing that they couldn't catch up. Sabrina got down and asked "what are we going to do, now"? Ralph said "well one thing we have to let her family know what just happen". Sabrina nodded and said "let's go then". Ralph and Sabrina took off to the Skellington's house to let Violet's family know what happen to Violet.

As Ralph and Sabrina got to the house, Ralph pound on the door without pulling on the doorbell. Soon the door open up to reveal Sally and Zero. Ralph said "oh good, we need you now". Sally ask "what's wrong"? Sabrina said "Violet been kidnapped". Sally's eyes widened with shock and fear and ask "what"? Ralph explain what he and Sabrina had seen in the graveyard. Once Ralph finish, Sally said "oh dear, Jack and Williams must know about this but they are at the mayor's house". Sabrina said "I can let them know while you and Ralph go and get Violet". Ralph nodded "I know where those shadows took her". Sally sigh not sure if it was a good idea for Ralph to come along. But then again she remember how he, Sabrina, and Violet found Williams. Sally said "all right, but Ralph please stay close". She looked at Zero and said "Zero, you go with Sabrina and when Jack and Williams find out, you go and help them find us. I'm sure Williams knows where the shadows are at but just encase". Zero barked an agreement and fly right behind Sabrina. Sally looked at Ralph and said "okay, let's get her back". Ralph nodded determinedly and he and Sally took off and went to the Hinterlands.

* * *

Sabrina and Zero flew in the air and once they saw the mayor's house Sabrina landed near the front door and rang the doorbell. Soon the mayor answer the door and said with surprise "oh Sabrina, I wasn't expecting you here". Sabrina said "I need to speak to Jack and Williams, it's very important". The mayor let Sabrina and Zero in and he went to get Jack and Williams. Sabrina nervously waited worry about Violet. Zero could sent that Sabrina was worry and he bobbed his head on her arm and whine a little. Sabrina turn and said "your worried too? I understand, I am too". She began to pet Zero on the head. Then she saw the mayor coming back with Jack and Williams behind him. Jack ask "what's going on"? Sabrina said "Violet been kidnapped by those shadows who took Williams". Williams yelled "what? How could they? Oh Flint is going to pay for this"! Williams nearly growled afterwards. Jack eyes narrow and said "we have to go after them". Sabrina said "Ralph and Sally are already on their way there". Jack said "what? They both can get hurt". Williams said "I know where to go. But we better move fast". Jack nodded and he turn to see his dog near Sabrina and said "come on Zero, let's get my girl back. This time those shadows are not going to take my family just like that". Zero barked and follow after Jack and Williams.

Once Williams, Jack, and Zero took off Sabrina saw the mayor's face was turn to a sad/worry face figure. The mayor said "oh this is not good at all. I better let everyone in town know about this". He took his blow horn and ran out to let everyone in town know about Violet being kidnapped. Sabrina follow behind the mayor. As the mayor got everyone gather around he made the announcement and afterwards everyone wonder if Violet and the rest of the family were going to be all right. The the clown on the unicycle got up and yelled out "I knew all about it, I seen the leader Flint". Everyone including the mayor and Sabrina all looked at the clown surprisingly. The clown told everyone of what Flint did last night to him and made him talk about Violet. The Hanging Tree who talked to him last night ask "why would you let Flint know about Violet"? The clown said "I had no choice, he was going to kill me if I didn't. Plus I think he might have heard me and you talking and must had heard us talk about Jack and his family. Because right after you left that's when he came out and that's when it all started". The Hanging Tree could not believe it, most times he knows when someone is listening to them but that night he didn't. The mayor said "oh dear, it's must have been a set up and now Jack and Williams could be in danger and who knows what may happen to Violet, Sally, and Ralph".

Just then a mummy with a nice looking red coat and golden like rope holding onto Darla's hand ask "what? My son Matthew is with them"? The mayor said "he went with Sally to find Violet". Ralph and Darla's father shook his head and said "I got to go after him". The mayor said "but we don't even know where they are at". Sabrina said "I know where they are". The mayor said "yes, but it will be too dangerous". Then the mayor look at Ralph and Darla's father and said "Thomas, it's best that you stay with your daughter. I know Jack and he already had found out that Ralph is with Sally. Jack will make sure nothing will happen to him". Thomas sigh and said "all right, I do trust Jack and hope that Ralph and the others do come back safe". The mayor nodded and said "I do too". Everyone in town had no choice but hope and pray that their leader and his family will come back unharmed.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: Sorry everyone for the hold up. I been busy with school and everything. But I'm back and planning on finishing up this story. Also apologies about the first story I didn't put the story as complete. I didn't relies till I was searching on here for complete stories and relies that my first story wasn't on there. So sorry about that. But I hope you like this story and yeah it's getting interesting.**_


	8. The Defeat of Flint

The shadows took Violet all the way back to the village. Flint let the shadow watch Violet while he get's prepare to capture Jack and Williams knowing that they will come to rescue Violet. The shadows were talking and laughing about their plan. Violet then felt upset at these shadows that she felt electricity inside her body. She looked down to see both of her arms fill up with electricity. Violet said to herself "I almost forgot about my powers". Violet looked at the shadows and she let out a lightened bolt straight at the four shadows. The shadows saw the lightened bolt and barley dodge the bolt. The shadows were freak out when they relies where that lightning bolt came from. Violet said "you better leave me and my family alone or pay the price". The four shadows stumble to get up and quickly took off out of the camp. Violet smiled when she saw the shadows taking off. Flint came out of his cabin when he happen to spot all his shadow taking off in fear away from the camp. Flint yelled out "where you all think you're going"! But the four shadows were so afraid that they didn't hear their leader. Flint huffed in anger and said quietly "cowards". Flint turn to see Violet ready for attack on him. Flint could not believe when she threw out another lightened bolt and strike at the door way. Violet thought that Flint was going to take off running like the others did but instead Flint walk up to her slowly and smiled. "Well, I see you got you own powers like your grandfather and your father". Violet relies that Flint wasn't going to back down and neither was she. Flint quickly ran behind Violet and said "let's see how tough you can be, cause as you may not recall I have my own kinds of magic as well". He soon raise his left arm and soon his arm transform into a long whip. Violet's eyes were widened with shock and she was frightened. Flint could sent that Violet was scared and he began to laugh. He use his whip like arm to try to strike at Violet but Violet was able to dodge the whip. Flint kept on using his whip to strike and Violet kept on moving and jumping out of the way from the whip.

Meanwhile Sally and Ralph had finally made it to the shadow's camp. Sally told Ralph to stay back while she go in and find Violet. It wasn't too long after Sally went into the camp that is when Ralph saw Williams, Jack, and Zero. Ralph smiled and said "hey, I guess Sabrina did as she said that she was going to". Jack and Williams stopped running and saw Ralph walking up to them. Zero barked happily but still concerned. Jack asked "Ralph, where's Sally"? Ralph said "she's already in the camp". Jack asked "camp? what camp"? Williams sigh and said "I know what he's talking about but I don't have time to explain but you'll see what he means". Jack said "Ralph, you better stay with us but if we have to face a shadow you'll stay close". Ralph nodded he knew that Sally had told him to stay behind but he wanted to help. So Jack, Williams, Zero, and Ralph all went into the camp and went to find Sally and Violet.

* * *

Flint kept on striking with his whip arm at Violet, but she was still able to doge the whip. She was getting tired and Flint knew that he will soon whip Violet. Just as Violet was ready for Flint to strike again that is when she heard her grandfather's voice. Violet turn to see Williams, Jack, Zero, and Ralph coming towards her. Violet smiled and yell out "Dad, Grandpa, Ralph, Zero"! Flint saw them and smiled knowing that Violet was distracted. He had his whip arm ready to strike at Violet. Sally happen to spot Violet and she seen Flint ready to strike. Sally knew that she had to save her daughter even if it may cost her life. Sally took off as fast as she can to save her daughter. Ralph saw that Flint was going to strike at Violet. He yell "Violet, look out"! Violet turn around and saw that Flint was nearly striking her with his whip arm. Violet scream when she felt someone push her off to the side and away from the whip. Jack and Williams stopped when they saw Violet was push out of the way by Sally. Sally looked up and soon was strike by Flint's whip arm. Jack cried out "Sally, no"! Sally fell to the ground and lay flat on the ground with her hands close together to her chest. Violet looked up and yell "mom, no"! Ralph's eyes were widened with shock unsure what to think of next.

Violet ran over and stay by Sally's side trying to wake Sally up. Jack growl at Flint and yell "how dare you? You have harm my dear wife, You fling"! Flint said "well I was after your daughter then your wife". Jack growl and walk up to Flint and soon he create a fireball in his bony hand and threw it at Flint. Flint doge it and soon his whip that he was using had turn back to his original arm. Williams ran to his son's side and said "I got your back son". Jack smiled and but quickly turn and focus on Flint. Flint looked to see Williams and Jack were prepare to fight. Flint growl and said "you two think that you can stop me. Ha, let's see how this is going to work". Violet looked up to see that Flint was pulling out a knife from his pocket and secretly hiding behind his back. Violet knew what Flint was going to do to her father and her grandfather. Violet got up and saw Ralph and Zero coming over to her. Violet said "Ralph, stay here and make sure if mom is all right. There is something I got to do". Ralph nodded and he knelt down and shook Sally and ask Sally if she was all right. Violet could feel the electricity but it was more stronger then before. She never felt so much electricity as she did when defeating Oogie.

Violet sneaky came beside Flint and when Flint was about to throw a knife at Jack and Williams. Violet lift her arms up and soon she gave out a whole lot of electricity and soon a huge lightened bolt drew out of both of her hands and strikes at Flint. Flint began to get electrocuted by her power. Flint looked over before blowing up into a pile of dust and seeing who was electrocuting him. He growl saying in a high pitch voice "I get you for this"! Soon Flint was blown up to small tiny white dust and there was no more of him left. Jack saw what happen and ran to Violet and ask worrying "oh Violet, are you all right"? Violet nodded and said "I'm all right". Williams walk over and said "glad to see your well, Violet". Violet gave Jack a hug then Williams. Then Violet heard Ralph exclaiming "Sally's all right"! They all looked to see Sally slowly getting up. Violet ran over and ask "mom, are you okay"? Sally finally stood up tall and smiled saying "I am sweetie, thank goodness that your are all right". Jack ran over and hugged his wife, Jack spoted a mark from the whip on Sally's back. Jack said "Sally, your hurt". Sally said "oh I'll be fine dear, besides it was luckily that I got a bit further away from the whip or else I would have been killed". Williams smiled and ask "so you don't feel that mark"? Sally shook her head and said "besides it's going to be a while to heal and there's nothing for Dr. Finklestein to do about it".

Jack looked at Violet and he held her hand. Violet smiled at Jack and she went to grab Sally's hand, Sally smiled and she held to Williams bony hand. Williams knew that he was not only free but he will be able to be with his whole family again. Ralph walked beside Williams and Zero flew behind his master. They all walked with Sally, Jack, Violet, and Williams holding to each other hands back to Halloween Town.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: Almost done with this story. I think it will be one or two more chapters left. I hope you liked it and I kind of added one part to a review of my first story. So anyways hope that you are enjoying this story. Thank You for reading!**_


	9. Home At Last & Family Picnic

In Halloween Town everyone began to worry that they were ever going to see their leader and his family ever again. Just then the mayor turn to see Jack, Sally, Violet, Zero, Williams, and Ralph coming into the town. The mayor's two face figure turn to a happy face and exclaimed "look everyone, their're all right"! Everyone turn and they began to surround Jack, his family, and Ralph. Sabrina met up with Violet and Ralph and said "glad you two are all right". Ralph said "in the matter of time". Then Ralph turn to see Darla and his father Thomas running up to him and hugging him. Ralph sigh and said "I guess I'm in trouble ain't I". Thomas put his arms on his hips and said "yes, but thankful to see you well". Violet sneak out of the crowds and once she got out of all the happy monster surrounded around Jack, Sally, Williams, and Ralph, she began to walk out of the town. Zero saw Violet and he flew right beside her, he whine a little to get her attentions. Violet saw Zero right next to her and she smiled petting Zero on the head, she kept on walking out of the town and towards the graveyard. Williams was happy to be with all the residents of Halloween Town again. Then he happen to spot Violet and Zero were almost out of the town. Williams smiled knowing where his granddaughter and his son's dog were going. Williams was able to get away from the crowds and he went to follow after Violet and Zero.

Williams walked till he saw Violet going up on the Spiral Hill with Zero flying behind her. Williams smiled and he went to the gate and for him being a half skeleton and half scarecrow, he was able to squeeze himself between the bars of the gate and he went towards Spiral Hill. Violet stopped at the tip of the Spiral Hill and stand to look towards the Hinterlands. Violet smiled and said to Zero thinking she and Zero were alone, "you know what Zero? I'm so glad to know that Grandpa was still alive and I was able to meet him". Zero barked an agreement. Then Zero turn to see his master's father walking up the Spiral Hill with both of his bony hands on his chest. Zero barked and try to get Violet's attention but she was too engage in her thoughts to not pay any attention to Zero at all. Then Williams spoke up "just like your father". Violet jumped and turn to see Williams standing behind her. "I... I didn't hear you coming" started Violet. Williams smiled and said "I'm glad that we got to know each other as well". Violet asked "you heard me talking to Zero"? Williams nodded then he knelt down on one knee to her height and smiled. "You know, your father use to come here all the time when he was young. This was his most favorite place in the world. I would always find him here after I am done with planning for next Halloween". Violet smiled and said "it's mine too, me and my friends come here all the time. It's hard to be the only human being to be in Halloween Town". Violet sigh remember all those monsters who still picks on her as a human.

Williams smiled and said "this may be true, but you are special just the way you are. I know your father and mother love you very much as much as I do". Violet looked at her grandfather and smiled saying "thanks, I guess being the only human isn't that bad". Williams laugh and he hugged Violet and Violet received the hug back. Then she and Williams heard Jack's voice calling out "there you two are, we we're worried something happen to you two". Williams and Violet let go and Williams got up to face his son and Sally not far from the hill. Williams said "oh don't mind us, we were just having a small chat". Williams gave a wink at Violet and Violet smiled. Jack said "oh well then we better get that picnic ready then". Sally nodded and said "I just have to get it, I got it all ready just need to grab the basket". Sally took off back to the house to get the picnic basket. Violet ran down the hill and ran to Jack with open arms. Jack knelt down and open up his bony arms for Violet to give him a hug. Violet gave her father a big hug and said "I love you, Dad". Jack smiled and said "I love you too, my little pumpkin". Violet giggled and she let go and smiled. Jack got back up and saw his father coming up to them. Jack said "well we are all here as a whole family". Williams nodded and said "that's right, I'm glad to be apart of it". Jack nodded agreeing with his father.

After five minutes Sally came back with a gray basket in her hands and a black and white pattern towel in her arm. Violet helped her mother with the towel. Jack put the basket on the towel and soon they all sat on the towel (except Zero, still flown in the air). Sally lay all the food out to everyone and once she got all the food and drinks out she pull out a chewy brown bone out. Sally looked at Violet and nodded. Violet took the bone and said "here Zero, this is for you". Zero happily grab his bone and he lay next to Violet and began to chow down on his bone. Williams laugh and said "I see he loves his bones still". Jack nodded "indeed, he always expect that when we have picnics. Violet never let us forget". Violet giggled and said "Zero has to have something for the picnic too, he is apart of the family".

After everyone enjoy their picnic they all packed up and headed home. Once back home Sally clean all the dishes up and once she finish she and Jack both went upstairs to do their daily work. Zero went following behind Jack and Sally. Williams and Violet stayed downstairs to have quantity time alone. Williams smiled at Violet and said "well now, let's see what kind of drawings you do"? Violet nodded and she drew on a piece of paper of her and Williams holding hands on Spiral Hill. Once she finish she show it to her grandfather, Williams smiled wide and he shed a tear. Williams looked at Violet and said "it's beautiful". Violet smiled and she put her head on his shirt. Williams smiled and he put the picture on his lap and put his arms around her and put his head on her head. Violet said before she fell asleep on Williams "grandpa, I'm glad that you are back home". Williams said softly "I am too, my dear". Williams saw that Violet was sleeping and he put her on his lap and held her like she was a baby. Soon Williams calmly too fell asleep still holding Violet in his arms.

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: The last chapter! I hope that you enjoy my story and I'm not sure if I will be writing anymore on here or not. But I will be on my Deviant Art website. If you want go and check it out. I have two stories and some pictures on there also I have a picture of Williams on there. Anyways thank you for reading.**_


End file.
